


A Shippou on a Mission

by Inunanna



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inunanna/pseuds/Inunanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippou knows Kagome is not happy with her current relationship with Inuyasha, she needs more. And Shippou is going to help her. A two shot with Shippou helping Inukag to have time some time alone. OS post-canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~** **A Shippou on a Mission** **~**

Shippou’s attention focused on Kagome when her tone changed.

They were inside Sango’s hut, playing with all the kids.  Sango had in her lap the small one year old baby, taking his hands as he tried to stand on his own and take some wobbling steps. Kagome was sitting in front of her with baby Senkai in her lap. The silver haired baby played with her mother’s hair while making cute gurgling sounds and mumbling his first attempt at words.  Shippou really like the baby, he was a perfect blend between Kagome and the mutt. The baby had the hair and eye color of his hanyou father, also his claws and ears, and Shippou suspected a set of fangs was growing in his mouth right now. But everything else was Kagome’s, his creamy skin, the shape of his eyes, the straight nose, maybe the smile. Shippou smiled, he had a really handsome nephew.

A strong pull on his fluffy tail took him out of his musings, one of twins wanted to use his tail as a brush… again. He turned and gave her the brush he had taken from her before. The little girl smiled, he noted that smile was too much like Miroku’s, the thought sent a shiver down his spine. Shaking his head he went back to drawing, paying attention to the mothers’ conversation.

“Is going to be alright, Kagome” Sango said with an understanding voice.

Kagome laughed dryly “I know, Sango… But is just… so…”

The Kitsune move his position to be able to look at both women from the corner of his eye. He had the idea, from the hush tones of their voices, the moment they knew he was paying attention to their conversation it would change. He had to stop a mocking laugh from coming out of his mouth, as if he never realize when adults were having _adult conversations._ He may not always get what they talked about, but most of the time he did. He was not the same little boy from years ago!

Kagome sighed and arranged the little baby on her lap. “I’m just being a crybaby here… I should not be bothered as much as I am… and not bothering you with this”.

Sango gave her a confused look “Kagome. If something bothers you, it does and the only thing you can do is try to make it better.”

“Is just that after everything we’ve been through and everything that happened this last year… I should be just happy. But here I am, with a husband who is overworking himself at this moment so we can have something better” She smiled softly and look down at the baby. 

Shippou stopped pretending for a moment and looked at Kagome. She took the baby from her lap and held him with his face at her level, making the baby smile lifting his little arms to her face and cooing happily. She smiled back “Aren’t you a healthy, happy” the baby babbled “yes, yes, and way too strong for your age?” she said with a tender voice. The baby laughed again and when she placed him close around her neck, the baby nuzzled her cheek and sighed, in Shippou’s ears it sounded almost like a content purr. Kagome caressed the baby’s back and continued her conversation with Sango.

“I’m really happy with our life, I know Inuyasha loves us as much as we love him…” Kagome blushed rapidly and focused her eyes on the other kids, looking if any of them were paying attention to them. Shippou smirked internally as he continued coloring his drawing just like the twins, he even hummed a little. Man, he was good at this.

Kagome continued with a lower voice “… since Sen was born we have been adjusting, and at the beginning I was tired all the time. Inuyasha was so understanding. But now is better, this little one is easier to deal with at night. But he has never…” Kagome sighed again, getting redder by the second. “Well, we haven’t… he has never tried or asked… and Senkai wakes up at the sound of any of our voices at night, so… we haven’t been… Together”.

Sango looked at Kagome for a moment before laughing. Watching the embarrassed expression of the miko, who was now looking to the side, she tried to calm. Shippou kept doodling thinking why Sango thought that was funny.  The dog had been working a lot even before Senkai was born. The kitsune had eavesdrop on one of the hanyou's conversation with his wife that he would work and get them a respected place in the village. That became really important to him when Kagome’s powers weren't working as they should. Shippou shuddered at the memories. The villagers were really cruel with the couple back then.

Sango’s voice returned his attention the conversation. “I’m sorry Kagome, is just that… is funny to know how I must have sounded when I said the same thing to Kaede after the twins were born” 

Kagome nodded in understanding, still blushed, but she could look into her friend’s eyes again. “You did?”

“After the girls were born I had the same thoughts… I was happy but, wanted more.” Shippou saw Sango smile sadly “Looking back I think I was trying to have some time with Miroku as a couple. Don’t get me wrong I love my children but I wanted some time with him, only with him.”  Kagome nodded. “And also felt guilty because deep down felt like a bad mother.”

There was a silence a silence and Shippou turned to them again. Kagome was looking at the floor while Sango focused at the young miko with a sad smile.  “But then I went to Kaede. She told me that feeling was not wrong and… it surly didn’t mean I loved my children less” Kagome was now looking at Sango with hope shinning in her eyes. “Is natural to want some time alone with your husband just being a couple and not parents… you both need some time alone, and maybe that could help with… you know.”

It was now Kagome the one laughing. “Maybe, that’s what we need…I’ll think about it” She ended with a smile.

Kagome started to stand up with her son on her shoulder. “Inuyasha is coming to pick us up” By the time she placed the baby in his sling and  had gathered the baby blankets, the door moved revealing two men entering the house.

Inuyasha walked in first nodding in Sango’s direction and turning to Kagome, who stood beside him “Ready to go?”  Before Kagome had the time to answer a soft whine started to sound from the sling.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome with a smile Shippou knew it was reserved for his family. “I’m here pup. I’m here”. From the position he was in, the kitsune wasn’t able to see what Inuyasha was doing, but he had witnessed before, it was always the same.

First Inuyasha would move his hand close and caress the baby’s ears, after the baby turns to his hand and tries to grab it, he would pick him up from the sling and nuzzle the baby’s hair and face while growling softly, the baby would then answer with one of his purrs and after the baby is done with the greeting and starts cooing and grabs the father’s hair to play. Inuyasha would hold the baby on his chest for a while, marking the baby with his scent.

Shippou smiled looking at Inuyasha’s back at the time the youkai greeting was made. He was really proud of the mutt, he was able to do the greeting the baby needed. Shippou was too young when his parents died but he still remembered the comforting scent and feeling of being held in a parent’s hug. Sure, an inu-youkai and a kitsune did not have the exactly same greeting but it was close enough to make him remember… and make him miss that kind of moments.

“Oi, runt! You’re not coming?” Inuyasha was looking at him as if he had been talking to him for a while. Shippou blinked and slowly shook his head.

“No, dog. I have other things to do!” He answered defiantly.

“Are you sure Shippou?” Kagome asked him with a concerned look.

“I’m sure. I have to do something, I’ll go later” He said with a smile.

The couple bid their good bye and let the Monk’s family working on their lunch. Sango started cooking while Miroku played with the children. The Kitsune took his chance to say good bye too and walked out of the hut.

He needed to go to Kaede’s hut. According to the earlier conversation, the one with the answers was the old miko. He smiled. He had to do something to fix Kagome’s situation, and nothing could stop him!

At the time he reached the hut, Kaede and Rin were already eating, they offered some and gladly accepted. He started fretting unable to bring the topic and feeling nervous.

“Something is worrying you, kid?” Said Kaede with her calm voice.

Shippou’s eyes shot up to the miko’s face and nodded.

“The soon you share it, the soon we can find some way to make it better…”

After a deep breath he started “Kagome has a problem and I want to help her, but I don’t know how. Actually is Inuyasha’s problem too but he is too stupid to know Kagome is bothered and she doesn’t want to worry him so she is not saying anything about it. And that is making her feel sad and feel like a bad mother… And she is a really good mom to Senkai! And I don’t want her to feel like that… but I don’t know how to help her!” He ran out of breath and stop looking at Kaede with pleading eyes.

“And what is this problem Kagome has?” Asked Rin.

Shippou looked at the floor trying to remember how Kagome had said it. “I’m not sure… But she said something about she and the mutt not being together since Senkai’s birth” He looked confused at Kaede “But when he is not working they are always together… She also said she wanted to be…” Shippou smiled brightly “alone with Inuyasha for a while!”

Kaede tried her best to hide her smile from the children. It was obvious nor did Shippou nor Rin understand the real meaning of Kagome’s words. “And what do you want to do, Shippou?” The question came from the girl.

“I want them to have one _dayts_ Kagome told me once” Looking round he noticed they didn’t know what he was talking around “A dayt is when a person goes with its mate and go eat something delicious, and watch something and talk a lot…” Shippou looked at them with brilliant eyes “Kagome told me that in her time it is something every couple do… I’m gonna make this _dayt_ for Kagome and Inuyasha!” he clasped his hands together with a smile. 

“I want to help!” the teen said. “We need to plan this!”

After the meal was over, they started to plan the _dayt_. After discussing the option, they concluded an afternoon _dayt_ was better, that way it could be a surprise after work, and that way the planners could have time to get everything ready.

According to the list made they needed:  choose the spot, food, drink, the dishes, blanket, and the excuse to make it a surprise, and the more important thing what to do with the baby… that was the hard part.

Together with Rin he went out to the first stop: Food.  Rin knew a place that made steam buns and riceballs… and the best thing was she sometimes took care of their children. With her special charm she got a lunch big enough even for the hanyou, according to pick the food the next day after noon.  

Happy with themselves they walked to the next stop: Miroku. They knew he was the person capable of helping with two things: acquiring alcohol and other beverages and helping them with the excuses… after all he was the best conman they knew.

They reached Miroku’s hut and found it empty, following the giggling and voices they walked to the back, in the small clearing they used to dry clothes with the wind. The monk saw them first and waved his hand along with his children doing the same.

“Look is Shippou and Rin! Greet them properly” The twins laughed and stood up, bowing to them but finishing with their heads in the ground and a front flip.  Miroku tried to admonish them but ended up laughing before having the chance.

“Oi! Miroku we need to talk to you” Started Shippou. The monk raised brow musing with how much the little kit was adopting more and more traits from Inuyasha.

“And what do you need?” Both kids sat up in front of the monk after the twins ran to help their mother with the chores.

Shippou felt nervous but knew that even though Miroku will end up helping them, he would always make them spill the beans before saying yes.

“I want to do something for Kagome and the mutt” Scratched his head looking for something that didn’t give everything away but could satisfy the monk’s curiosity. “They’ve been so tired with everything that happened and after Senkai was born they haven’t been together alone. So I wanted them to have a dayt, and we are planning it”.

Miroku nodded hiding his amusement from the Kitsune, Sango had said something alike during lunch and he had fair knowledge about what Shippou was talking about.

“That is a really good idea, my friends” Shippou sat straight and puffed his chest and Rin smiled and smoothened her kimono. “And how can I help you?”

“We were thinking about drinks… I know people give you drinks often” he gave the monk a one side smile “There’s no problem with you get a couple for them, right?”

“I’m sure there’s something we can do about it” Said the monk with his most solemn face. “Are you thinking about alcohol?”

Shippou nodded, stopped with big eyes and then he shook his head fervently “No! Kagome said that she could not drink wine because she is nursing…”

“Maybe some alcohol for Inuyasha and some sweet tea for Kagome?” Added Rin softly, still in his thoughts.

“That’s a good idea! That way if Inuyasha wants to drink, he can and Kagome can have something she likes too”. Shippou was smiling towards Rin when Miroku continued with the conversation.

“I may help you with the wine. I received plum wine from the last exorcise… and the sweet tea… Maybe Sango can help you with that”

Both kids nodded and Rin stood up “I’m going to ask her!” she chirped before walking to Sango.

“Another thing I can help you with, Shippou?” The monk asked with a smile.

“Actually… I need you to distract the dog while we set up everything. You always call him to do stuff, he won’t suspect if you tell him to do something.”

“That I can do with pleasure” Miroku laughed “something else?”

“We want to send Inuyasha to the place without him knowing is for a _dayt_ with Kagome… We need an excuse he cannot refuse… and the only thing I can think off is telling the dog Kagome is in danger, but that is cruel…”

“That would be cruel, indeed… Inuyasha does go anywhere if it concerns her, but let’s not mention the danger situation. Don’t worry I’ll think of something” He flashed one of his _Miroku’s smile._ Shippou almost shivered at the wickedness of his expression but only nodded.

“We are planning to get them to the place an hour before sunset… I’ll give you the sign when everything is ready”

Rin came back saying Sango was helping. The children stayed with the family for a while more working on the details.

It was almost sundown when they walked to Kaede’s hut with the wine, tea, blanket and some sweets for the couple. Shippou smiled remembering Sango’s face when they shared the plan. She had been completely excited with the idea saying it would really be a gift for them.

Shippou asked if they could take care of Senkai for that time, but with a sad expression Sango declined. She said Senkai was too sensitive to sounds and her children made too much noise and without his parents present there was no way for the baby to stop crying. He had to admit it was true, Sango’s children were not compatible with youkai hearing and Senkai would be too happy being without his parents to begin with.

They were almost there when he heard Inuyasha’s voice coming out of Kaede’s home. He started to look around for a place to hide the things. But he knew the more time they stayed outside the hut, the more suspicious for Inuyasha it would be… And then he would come out! And then he would see everything! And then he would guess!... Well he was not that intelligent, he really wasn’t, but he would ask questions… and then everything would be ruined!

“Let’s go inside Shippou!” Rin said with giggle.

Shippou looked around looking for the things. They were rolled inside the blanket Sango gave them and placed on the side of the hut. She had soundlessly done that while he was scratching his head with a panicked look.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go!” He said embarrassed with his cheeks darker than his hair.

“Oi! Runt where were you?” Said Inuyasha the moment they were inside the hut. Shippou’s eyes widened but didn’t utter a sound.

Rin walked beside Kagome trying to hold the baby. “We were visiting Sango. Playing with the twins” She said with complete calm and even smiling at the same time she looked at Inuyasha in the eyes.

It was in that moment Shippou realized just much that calm was like Sesshoumaru’s and could not stop a shiver. This girl was way more dangerous than he thought. Rin turned to him holding Senkai and smiled wide. He answered the smile hoping his face didn’t betray his thoughts.

Kagome and Inuyasha came to Kaede just to check on her and asking if there was something Kagome could help tomorrow. Turns out, according to Kaede, tomorrow they only needed to look for some plants close to the forest, and she didn’t have anything planned for the afternoon.

“And you, dog? Are you going to be lazing around Kagome tomorrow? Asked Shippou with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha raised a hand ready to hit, the kitsune closed his eyes waiting for the hit but it didn’t come. When he dared to open one hand, still covering his head, the smirking face of the hanyou surprised him.

“Good to know I still have that reaction from you, kit” he laughed. “And no, I’m not going to laze around Kagome.” Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was smiling proudly at the hanyou and he continued “Some of the old men needs repairs on his roof. The monk and I will work on it in the morning… I didn’t wanna but the bouzu said we…” Inuyasha stopped talking when a small set of claws closed on his foot and another pulled on his hakama.

A gummy smiled was waiting from him on the floor giggling at the moment the golden gazes crossed. “And what do you think you’re doing, pup?” Senkai didn’t have the coordination enough to crawl, but he did have the strength to push himself around slowly and to roll around. Just what he did to move from Rin’s lap to Inuyasha’s when they were sitting at opposite sides of the hut.

Inuyasha helped the baby crawl on his lap with a soft push on his butt. On his own Senkai pulled the way on the lap. Trying to open his father haori, growling when he couldn’t do it from his sprawled position. Inuyasha picked him up and placed him on his chest. They noticed the baby kept looking for something and growling. “I’m not the one with the food, Sen” Inuyasha said with a laugh.

Kagome laughed too and announced they were going, it was time for Senkai’s nap. Shippou decided to stay again, he had things to discuss.

At the same time they helped Kaede with supper, the children told her everything they did, and the ideas they had for tomorrow and the only thing that was pending. Taking care of Senkai.

“We can take care of him for a little while, children” Offered Kaede.

Shippou beamed with his smile. He hadn’t said anything because it was a huge responsibility to impose on Kaede, but if she wanted to do it, it was perfect.

“But he will cry when he notices his parents gone” Said Rin.

Shippou kept thinking about it during the rest of the meal. Rin was putting away the dishes to wash when Shippou shouted “I know! I know!”

Both women looked at him confused “We need something that smells like them to make him sleep for a while, and if he wakes up we can play with him”

“What kind of thing?” Rin asked still not convinced.

“It can be a robe, clothes… Pillows! I can go tomorrow and take their pillows and bring it here”.

They both agreed with him, and continued with their nightly routine.

 

 

 

Kagome sat in her hut nursing Senkai, the baby was nestled against her chest playing with one strand of hair while she caressed his short silver hair. Inuyasha was taking care of the bedding.

“I think Shippou is mad at me…” Said Kagome staring at Senkai with a soft smile.

“Huh?” asked Inuyasha not stopping his movements.

“Since morning he didn’t speak to me. He always comes and tells me everything he did that day. And today didn’t even say hello…”

“Maybe he has something in mind” Inuyasha tried to help.

“I don’t think so, He talked to you. He was ignoring me”

“I don’t think so”. Inuyasha laid on his side in front of Kagome, she stared at him waiting for some elaboration on the subject. “Even if the runt doesn’t like it, he has this narrow, one person wide, paths in his mind, if he thinks on something that’s important to him, he doesn’t deal with everything else normally” he said matter-of-factly. Gaining a smile from Kagome.

“And why does he not like that?”

Inuyasha shrugged but smiled wickedly “Because he doesn’t want to be like me”.

Kagome pushed him playfully with her foot.

“But seriously, don’t sweat it Kagome. He will tell you eventually” Inuyasha groaned “And then he won’t shut up about it”

 

 

The next morning Shippou tried to appear calm, but thinking about preventing everything that could go wrong kept him away all night. When Kagome came in the morning with Senkai in the sling, he talked the less possible to keep his big mouth from ruining the plan.  Kagome told them Inuyasha was already helping with the roof.

Shippou started to feel even more nervous with the constant glances Kagome gave in his direction. He stayed behind when they walked to the forest.

Kagome’s hut was closer to the forest than to the village, and because of that he needed to be fast getting the pillows, and keep them from touching anything on the ground.

He ran as fast as his little legs let him, checked nobody was around. He had slept in the hut enough times to know exactly where they were. He took them, being careful on not disturbing anything else. If one of them came back before the dayt he didn’t want them to know something was up.

Running back to Kaede’s hut he crossed paths with Sango, who called him. He walked to her, careful nobody else touched the pillows.

“What you have there, Shippou?”

“These are Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s pillows” He could tell Sango was a little confused but didn’t answer. “We will use them if Senkai starts to feel anxious”

Sango just nodded. Knowing how important scents were for the inu-youkai. Sango informed that she would make food for everyone, distracting both of them out of their hut.

Shippou arrived to the empty hut and placed the pillows against the wall. He sighed. There was nothing else until after lunch. He could relax for a little bit… after resting a bit he will go to the houshi to ask if he was ready… just a bit, he would rest just a bit.

A shake woke him with a jolt feeling disoriented. Rin was sitting beside him with an intense glare.

“Is already afternoon, Shippou”

“What? No, no, we were going to have lunch, is early” he said looking at the door. By the light he knew Rin was right, it was afternoon. And he didn’t check on the monk, and the food wasn’t ready, and the place was still undecided. He felt sick for a moment.

“Here’s the food and Miroku said he only needed your signal and the place to send Inuyasha”.

Shippou felt lightheaded. They only needed to choose the place and arrange everything there.

“We better take the things to the place” He said as soon as he felt the need to vomit recede.

Rin smiled and walked to the place the things were hidden. Shippou suddenly had an idea.

“I think a place close to the Goshimboku is good! They love that tree”.

“Let’s go!” Rin said happily before going outside.

They reached the Goshimboku and noticed the grown around wasn’t good enough, but a few steps beyond it was  clearing with soft grass, it had the perfect size to be comfortable for camping but not to open to prying eyes. They both said at the same time “This is it”.

They knew the time was limited and started, first the placed the fabric as he knew Kagome liked. Then they placed the food on one side, and the beverages were placed beside the food basket.

It looked cozy and private. He took out the note written the night before and place two crying mushrooms to mark the place. With that both of them could find it.

Now… the most important part of the plan… get them both there.

When they arrived to Kaede’s hut Kagome was there with the baby, and Inuyasha was nowhere around… good!

Rin and Shippou started to play with the baby trying to tire him out. After almost an hour the baby started to push his way to the mother. When Kagome hold him against her chest, the baby made obvious he wanted food.

Kagome nursed the baby and he fell sleep. Everyone knew that was the perfect moment.

“Oh! Kagome… I totally forgot Inuyasha told me to tell you he wanted to show you something on the Goshimboku”

Kagome looked confused with the sudden announcement. She stood up, ready to go. It was Kaede’s turn.

“Leave the baby here, child. I’m sure we can take care of him for a while.”

“I don’t think that’s needed. There is no problem with me taking Senkai” Kagome thank them and tried to pick up the baby stuff.”

“Please Kagome… we want to take care of him… Please!” Kagome looked at Rin, noticing her pleading eyes.

“Besides you’re not taking long… If it was something important or dangerous the mutt wouldn’t have waited this long” Added Shippou.

“The child is asleep, there will be no problems…” Finished Kaede.

The young miko sighed, kissed the baby between his ears and put him on his blankets. The baby stirred before going back to peaceful sleeping. Kagome looked at them and told them she would be back soon.

At the moment Kagome walked out of the hut, Shippou took the pillows and put one on each side of the baby. Wished them good luck and ran to meet the monk.

When he arrived to the elder’s hut Miroku and Inuyasha were already finished with the reparations and looked like they were celebrating. Miroku had a very happy expression and was admiring the abilities of his hanyou friend in front of the elder and his family. Inuyasha had a pained expression, he had enough common sense to stay and avoid running away. After all he was trying to win his place back in the community.   Shippou smiled cruelly, and Miroku knew it.

He walked to the monk. Said man reacted surprised to his presence. “Shippou, my friend, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

Shippou greeted the elder and his family before answering “Everything is alright. I just came because Kagome was looking for Inuyasha”

The hanyou’s ears perked and his position became rigid “Kagome and the pup are alright?” Shippou nodded “I think she wanted to show you something on the Goshimboku”

Inuyasha stood up and bid his good byes. Before he could finish Miroku said he was also going home and told Inuyasha to wait for him. Shortly the three men were walking towards the Goshimboku. Inuyasha was not happy with the development, he said bye and started running.

Miroku laughed at his impatient friend and told Shippou he was going home. Shippou started to run after the hanyou. He knew he could never catch up with Inuyasha, but wanted to make sure he got to the right place.

Instead of running to the Goshimboku and then to the place, he went directly. When he arrived both of them were at the _dayt_ place.

Kagome was smiling and handed Inuyasha his note. “Kagome, enjoy your time with the mutt, we will take care of everything for a while. Mutt don’t ruin it with your big mouth. Shippou, Kaede, Rin, Miroku and Sango”

Inuyasha looked confused, he kept staring at the note. Kagome took the opportunity to hug him by the waist, automatically he hug her back and pulled her against him.

“Inuyasha, they are giving us some time for us, just for the both of us”

The hanyou looked down and smiled at her. She surprised him by breaking the embrace and pulling his head down to kiss him. This was a great gift, thought Inuyasha. He laughed darkly when she broke the kiss. “Let’s eat wench”

Shippou smiled looking at what they had done. Kagome looked really happy with this, and he was happy with that.

Walking back at the hut he smiled so wide his fangs were resting on his lip.

Mission Accomplished.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha spending their time together, and coming back home.

**~** **A Shippou on a Mission** **~**

 

“I wanted some time for us, as a couple” Admitted timidly Kagome eating her second riceball.

Inuyasha was propped on his elbow looking at her. “You did?” asked confused.

A doubt started to form in his head. Had he been ignoring her? He did remember spending most of his time working or with Senkai, but he tried to have the pup with him in the afternoon so she could rest… but she was right.

“I’m sorry…”

Kagome put the food beside her and got closer to him.

“Why are you sorry?” The voice she used for the question was utterly confused. That, confused him.

He looked at her face. For a moment he got distracted with her eyes, they were mesmerizing, and filled his chest with pride the fact those eyes only looked at him with that loving expression. Her stormy grey eyes looked only at him with that intensity.

“Inuyasha, what are you sorry about?”

“Huh?” He blinked. “I’m sorry because I haven’t been paying attention to you”. He admitted. Waiting for her to agree with him.

“Stupid” was her only answer.

He sat up in his usual manner and pulled her up too to sit beside him. Now he wanted, needed, to talk about it.

“What, wench?” his voice was low.

“I said: stupid” Kagome was trying to hide her smile, she loved when he got all worked up for something dumb.

“And why am I stupid?” the question was now more a growl than anything.

“Because” She stood up and tried to put the rest of the food back in the basket but clawed hand trapped her wrist.

“That’s not an answer, bitch” He looked up at her with molten gold eyes.

“You want a real answer?” her tone was defiant and Inuyasha only growled in answer.

She turned to him with a serious face, walked the closest she could and surprised the hanyou when she fell on his lap straddling him. Using his surprise on her advantage, she circled his head with her arms. Almost without noticing he circled her waist.

“You are stupid, because I wasn’t talking about you ignoring me.”

Inuyasha opened his lips to say something but stopped when his brain finally noticed the playfully sexy tone and eyes she had, and only tilted his head.

She played with his forelocks for a moment “I was talking about how since Senkai was born we have been adapting as parents, but we haven’t been able to be a couple recently. It isn’t your fault, or mine. This is something new we need to learn and balance”

She pecked him on the lips “That’s why I wanted time with you… as your mate”.

Kagome felt him change at the sound of the word… now he knew for sure what she was talking about. She pulled him from his locks and kissed him.

The hanyou’s hands went up to the sides of her head at the same time hers went to the knots of his robes. Inuyasha broke the kissed and looked at her with concern.

“Are you sure? I can wait…” his breathy voice was low, focused on stopping until she gave her permission.

“I’ve been sure for a while, Inuyasha” His eyes went wide, for a moment he didn’t move. “But Miroku said…”

It was Kagome’s turn to look confused, then she got mad. “What did Miroku say?”

By Kagome’s reaction he knew it had been a mistake to trust the monk, and now he was ashamed. “He… he said that after having a pup, the female did not want to mate for almost a year, around when the pup started to walk”

Kagome was outrage with the lie “and you believe him…” Inuyasha nodded sheepishly.  “Alright… we will talk about this later” he nodded again.

“But I’m really fine with this… I’ve been waiting for you to do something…”

Inuyasha groaned “You’ve been waiting for me?” he waited for her answer with his eyes fixed on her face. His eyes glowing with that intensity only the ones with youkai blood had.

All courage to seduce her husband abandoned her under that gaze. Suddenly he back was on the ground and his lips were on hers.  “No more waiting wench” he said in between kisses, making her giggle before sealing her lips with his again.

 

 

Shippou’s knew his plan had been successful before reaching the hut. The only thing that could go wrong was the baby. If Senkai woke up, they will be on trouble. They had supper and the baby was still nestled between the pillows. The night had come and the couple hadn’t come back. He was starting to get nervous but didn’t say anything… silence was better in this case.

Everything was good until the monk appeared with his youngest, asking with a voice way too loud if the dayt had been good, and to make it better he let the curtain fall on the frame, finally waking the baby.

Senkai woke up slowly, turned on his belly, raised his head and looked around. When it became obvious his parents weren’t on his sight, he started to sniff, and he pulled his little body to each of the pillows moving them around. It also became obvious to him his parents were not with him.

After that moment he had not stop screaming, screeching, crying or whining. He would take turns to change of sound, but only stopping to take more air.

They had forced Miroku to stay and try to calm him, but the baby didn’t want him, and Senkai let him know that clawing him where he reached. Miroku’s child started to cry too. The sound startled Senkai for a moment, stopping to look at the other baby.  But his surprise was short and he came back to screaming. 

They send Miroku home, two crying baby were too much.

Senkai was now holding each pillow on his hands and pulling them to his face to whine.

Shippou knew the baby was scared, feeling his pack deserted him. And he also knew he would not stop until one of his parents came.

 

 

The couple was up in one of the Goshimboku branches watching the stars. She was resting with her back on his chest. She turned her head and waited for his eyes on her. “I think we should go back” A growl was his response. Kagome tried again “We’ve never let him alone. If he wakes up…” Inuyasha interrupted her at the same time he hold her to get down. “He will think we abandoned him…”

“What?” Kagome asked with something close with a scream.

“If he wakes up and neither of us is there, his instincts will tell him we the pack abandoned him” he explained while they both put everything together.

Inuyasha took everything on his hands and kneeled down “Get on”

As soon she hold onto his back he was on the air. “Kagome”

“Huh?”

“Even if he woke up before we get there… let’s find the way to have moments like this”

Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him “Yes”

Suddenly Inuyasha growled “Fucking bad luck… he’s awake”

They left their things outside and walked inside as fast as they could.

Senkai was screaming, his face red and spotted for the strength needed to make that sound.

Inuyasha growled before entering and Senkai started whimpering, rolled onto his back and raised his hands. Kagome was first to reach him, and placed him against her chest. Inuyasha came closed and hugged Kagome, leaving the baby between their chests at the same time a deep, slow rumble came out of his chest.

Kagome kept talking to the baby and Inuyasha kept growling softly until Senkai fell sleep. The hanyou enveloped them with his haori and separated from them.

They looked around for the first time, noticing the ashamed faces of the children and the tired look on Kaede’s face.

“I’m sorry for making that to the baby” Said Shippou with a voice so low Kagome could barely hear.

“It was not your fault Shippou” Kagome said looking at Shippou with a smile.

“Yes it was… If I didn’t have that stupid idea, Senkai would have never know how it feels to lose your pack” Big tears trailed down his cheeks.

“We fucked up, runt. Not you” Inuyasha’s voice was hard and Shippou looked up. The hanyou was looking at him with and intensity only few times he showed. Inuyasha broke contact and picked up the baby thing in the hut.

“We´re going home” Shippou nodded and sat down crying.

“Thank you for everything is was a great surprise… I really loved it” Kagome said as a good bye.

Inuyasha took Shippou by the tail and put him on top of the stuff.

“Wha… what are you doing?”

“I said we’re going home and you weren’t moving… We don’t have your time!”. Inuyasha started to walk outside.

“But you don’t need to take me”

“Yes, we do”

“No, you don’t”

“Don’t argue, runt. You’re gonna wake up Senkai”

“But, but why are you taking me there”

Inuyasha stopped his walk to look at Shippou’s green sparkling eyes “You need to start sleeping home for Senkai to know you are part of the pack” Shippou blinked trying to hold back his tears.

“For the time being you’re gonna sleep with the pup.” Shippou contemplated the idea, Senkai slept between them to be able to feel the both, and the hanyou want him to sleep there?

 Inuyasha paused and looked at Kagome who was also blinking to hold back the tears “When we need mates time, I’ll tell you and you can sleep with the hag” Kagome gasped and blushed up to her ears, and rapidly looked at the other side. She didn’t see the solemn nod Shippou gave to Inuyasha.

“Good! Let’s go home!” Announced and together they walked to the only hut close to Inuyasha’s forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the end of Memories of Us.


End file.
